


King of Nothing

by brightnightlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Vines, i just love lance ok, more tags will be added, this is so badly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnightlight/pseuds/brightnightlight
Summary: Lance was an Altean Prince, second in line for the throne and likely to become a high ranking army official, when suddenly him and his sister Allura as well as their advisor Coran were placed in cryopods and woke up 10,000 years in the future.Now Lance has to deal with the loss of his planet, most of his family and his friends while also fighting an inter-galatic war against some people he just met and wow did they have weird ears.





	King of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!
> 
> im aliysha and im the writer of this fic!! its actually my first proper one and I managed to drag a friend of mine, izzy, into drawing art for this!
> 
> check out our insta @kingofnothingklance for information, sneak peaks, art and more! 
> 
> i try to do weekly updates (keyword: try)

Lance ran around the castle ground chasing after a sandy coloured winged creature, who appeared to have some piece of clothing in its mouth. The teenager was yelling out some very particular words of choice as the creature, a fox-like thing, dove under his legs and passed his hands. 

“Orla! I swear to the stars, if you don’t give me back my jacket right now then I won’t give you any of Allura’s treats for a whole movement!” the teenager called out, gaining the attention of a few of the castle’s workers who looked on with amused eyes. The medium sized creature slowly walked over to Lance, her green eyes calculating. Just as Lance reached out to grab the jacket, Orla took off again, sending a loud, high-pitched chirp to the boy.

Just as Lance let out an annoyed sigh, he heard a familiar chuckle behind him. He spun on his heels to meet the blue eyes of his sister. “Lulu!” he said, his mood instantly improving, “I thought you were meeting with father and the paladins? Something about Uncle Zarkon’s lack of contact, right?”

The pretty, white haired princess nodded in response, “Yes. Although they all started talking politics and how a visit to Uncle Zarkon’s mothership is required and I was asked to leave. Something about how ‘I wasn’t needed’ and it was a ‘Paladins of Voltron issue’. I don’t mind though. I didn’t understand half of what they were talking about. It’s much more entertaining to watch you run around after Orla.”

“Nice to know someone takes my struggles and pain so humorously,” Lance said, flashing Allura a pained look followed by a dramatic sigh, “I can’t believe my own sister would be so cruel.”

Allura chuckled and sighed, “Whatever. Aunt Trigel wants to see you in the training room. She wants to test your hand to hand combat and your sword skills,” said the young royal, “She said Orla could be in attendance before you ask. That fox is basically an extension of yourself anyway.”

Lance nodded to Allura and gave his sister a friendly bump on the shoulder as he passed, whistling for Orla to come to him. The sandy fox ran to her companion and leapt onto his shoulder, her tail curling around Lance’s neck in a more than familiar stance. With that the two disappeared into the castle and off towards the training room, a walk the two could take without even thinking.

Sending a few friendly waves and glances to castle workers as he passed, he eventually made it to the training room. He spotted a tall, beige figure to the side of the room and called out, “Aunt Trigel! I was told you wanted me here?” he said as he walked over, making a quick motion with his hand letting Orla know to get down from his shoulder.

“Yes, Prince Lance. King Alfor has decided it is time to test your skills,” she said, a small smile creeping onto her slim face.

“Why now though? I’m not due to finish training for another two phoebs,” said the tan Altean, his eyes confused  
.  
“No matter the reason, young one. Now, let’s duel,” she said as the tall Dalterion leapt forward, her hand immediately going for Lance’s right side. Although Lance didn’t expect the move, Orla did. The winged fox leapt up to grab at Trigel’s arm, giving Lance a precious moment to leap back.

Lance immediately ducked down, slung his foot down to kick at Trigel’s shins and flicked his wrist for Orla to attack behind his beige opponent. Trigel stumbled at the kick but regained her footing and brought her knee up to Lance’s chin and rolled her shoulders to throw off the fox currently nibbling at her. Lance rolled backwards as the knee hit him and quickly adjusted himself to land on his back and flip back up. Once standing, Lance aimed a punch to Trigel’s shoulder that she quickly blocked with her hand but he used that to push her back onto the ground. He had the older alien pinned but it didn’t last long as he was quickly kneed in the stomach and thrown over the women’s head. 

Clearly worried, Orla sniffed his face before jumping at Trigel’s face and growling while Lance got his bearings back and stood up. He kicked Trigel’s legs out from underneath her and moved his arm up her neck, calling Orla away, as he pinned the lanky alien.

Trigel tapped Lance’s arm twice in a sign of defeat. Lance knew Trigel wasn’t giving everything she had when she fought him but he knew he’d never beat a Paladin, much less Trigel who was known for her skill in battle. Lance stood up and extended a hand to Trigel, who took the hand and smiled to Lance. 

“Very good. You are getting very skilled in battle, especially with your Sanjami to help. Once she is able to control her light blasts and elemental power, you will be a formidable pair. I am very proud of your pr-,” Trigel said but was cut off by a siren. Orla immediately leapt to Lance’s shoulder with a loud growl, her fur crackling with sparks. Orla’s elemental power was that of lightning but she had yet to fully master it, it was a large section of their training.

“All Paladins to battle stations. Zarkon has caught wind of our plan and is attacking. Repeat, all Paladins to battle stations. Allura, Lance, please report to the bridge in full armour and with weapons,” Alfor’s voice said over a speaker. Lance could hear it ringing around the castle and its grounds. 

“Plan? What plan? Why is Uncle Zarkon attack?” asked Lance, grabbing his broadsword, rifle and a laser-infused bagh naka as he raced after Trigel.

“I have no time to explain Lance. Just please get to your father,” she said, putting her armour on as she ran, same as Lance. Lance sighed and nodded, knowing better than to argue with Trigel. He ran off towards the bridge while putting his and Orla’s armour on and fitting his weapons.

Once he arrived at the bridge, Lance’s eyes were immediately met with his father and sister apparently having a heated debate while King Alfor’s advisor and good friend Coran stop to side looking rather guilty and hurt.

Walking over, Lance caught the last of Allura’s sentence, “-need to fight!”. Lance hadn’t worked out much of what was happening, but it wasn’t looking good. Both Alteans fell silent as they heard Lance approach.

“What’s going on?” asked the young price, his tone worried and voice raising half an octave.

King Alfor walked up to his son and rested a hand on his shoulder, opening his mouth to speak but Allura beat him too it, her eyes lit up like blue flames.  
“Our father has sent the lions of Voltorn away into hiding instead of standing and fighting,” growled the princess, her voice carrying unusual hostility and aggression, “Standing and fighting against Uncle Zarkon, who is still beyond furious after the destruction of his planet. I don’t see why we aren’t standing and fighting alongside the lions, even if we have no one to pilot Black.”

Alfor simply sighed, “There isn’t time to explain nor change what’s been done. Myself, the other paladins, Coran and your mother all agreed this was the best course of action. Zarkon and his army are fast approaching. Your mother and the other paladins are out preparing the troops for war. Lance, I need to ask a favour of you my son,” the king said, his voice tired and face emotional.

Lance nodded, much to Allura’s displeasure. Although as soon as Alfor moved to explain to Lance, a loud blast echoed outside the castle and massive blast of flames and smoke hit the side of the castle, rocking the whole thing. Orla let out a loud growl as she launched herself into the air beside Lance.

“Right we don’t have time for this. Lance, I need you to help your sister when you wake. Coran will be with you. I love the both of you so much. I’ll see you on the other side. Orla will protect you,” said the king, making absolutely no sense to either teen before their father hugged them and they both felt a cold but welcoming zap on their necks. 

Lance felt his eyes growing heavy and beside him he could feel Orla’s confused chirps and scared yelps as he felt his body go limp, falling forwards into his father’s arms.

Flashes. Running. Cold. Orla beside him. That’s all he could remember until he recognised the familiar sensation of a pod.

There is a common misconception of that while you are in a pod it is like a long sleep. It’s not. It’s more like a coma where you are completely aware of what’s happening around you. You can hear noises, smell things and sometimes even open your eyes for small flashes of the outside world but one thing you lack is speech. Not to mention movement. Or the knowledge of the passage of time.

Being in the pod was boring, but at least Lance had Orla with him. As time passed, although he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he slowly began hearing things in his head. Three voices that got louder and louder as the movements, or what he thought must be movements, went by. He must be going made. Eventually he figured out the voices. One was Orla, it must be by the protectiveness and general knowledge of his life.

He enjoyed talking to Orla this way, even if the words didn’t always make sense or the conversations often looped back to the same topics, it was still social contact.  
The second voice was very motherly and comforting to him, Lance never fully worked out who this voice was until she made herself known by introducing herself as ‘Blue’. It still took some time before Lance realised this was the Blue Lion, who was currently stationed at some planet named Earth, he’d never heard of it. She reassured him that he’d be out of the pod soon and she would bring help. Even if she never specified who, when or how. It was still a comforting thought.

The last voice was the only one he had yet to figure out. It wasn’t one he recognised, and it was by far the quietest voice. It hardly ever spoke and when it did it was either in riddles or gave a simple grunt of displeasure, disagreement or some other, normally negative, emotion.

This is all Lance ever really did, talk to Orla and Blue and occasionally exchanged one word chats with the last voice. Although, one tick Blue said something very, very odd. She said, “I kept my promise cub.”

It didn’t click for Lance until he heard voices. Not Blue, not Orla and not the unknown one but four new voices. Just as Lance went to question Blue, he felt his pod raising and Orla’s voice screaming, “Danger! Attackers!” inside his head.

Lance mentally prepared himself, Zarkon had finally found their hiding place after how ever long it had been. The cover of the pod suddenly whoosed away and Lance fell forward, unable to catch himself after so long of not moving.

He let out a gasp as the cold air hit his face, it felt weird after so long. Suddenly, he felt something catch him something that let out a, “I don’t think they are dead Hunk.” As Lance collided with them. He felt Orla’s presence and heard her growls behind him. 

“Who are you? Why are you in our castle and what do you want from us?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! any ideas or critiques are welcome (plus if you notice a mistake let me know)
> 
> ~ ally


End file.
